The Clone of A Hero
by IvyKoneko
Summary: What if? Sound interesting isn't it? What if during the time Red decided to come down from Mt.Silver and visit his family, he found out that Rocket had been trying to clone him by using DNA? What if his clone is a girl and not exactly like him even they look like each other? What is Red gonna do now? And what about that girl? No pairing decide yet.


**The Clone of A Hero**

**Alright, Before the story begin, I have sometime to say. First, english isn't my first language and I still learning it so sorry if it is bad grammar. Second, I don't plan to involve any pairing in this fanfic yet, maybe in future, but probably not now. This is a story I made up, if you have any idea, feel free to tell me, I will think about it and may add it in the story. If you don't like it, simple click back, don't insult it, alright? And Finally, the time pulish will be all random since sometimes I may become lazy xD.**

**Now, let's the story begin. Enjoy yourself *smile* **

**Chapter 1**

**Found out and The meeting**

Red frowned a little as he and his Pikachu sat on Blastoise. It have been 4 hours after they began surfing on the ocean, searching for the hidden island. Normally, he would has stay on and trains with his pokemon, but something happen, and he doesn't know if it is a good or bad thing.

_**Flash back**_

_**It was a nice day, after three years training with his pokemon, he decided to take a small break and come back home to visit his mother and then comes back to the later. But when he was walking back home, he found some rocket doing near his hometowk, remembered what they did in the past and didn't think they are up for something good, Red followed them. They found a secret hidden base underground in the forest near his hometown and sneaked inside, there only a few member inside, seem like they are moving the base, but what he found out made him even more surprise. **_

_**Inside the base, he found all the information about him and his family. Worry quickly took over him as he searched for more paper about their plan and what he found shock him. Those Rocket had somehow managed to get a hold of his DNA, they tried to clone him! It seem that they figured out if they can't best him because his skill with pokemon then why not make he fight with someone as skillful as he is? And who is better than himself? So they tried to clone him, with that, not only the clone will easy to control but will also as skillful as he is and can use Pokemon in battle as good as he is. Disguisted at what they planned to do, Red quickly flee the secret base, instead of coming home and visiting his mother like his plan, he changed the plan, quickly searching for their new hidden base. He didn't exactly know where the new hidden base is, but he had found some hints may help him get over there. **_

_**End Flashback**_

And that was the reason why he is here, in the middle of the ocean. From what he knew, they had decided to move the base to a secret island, where not many know about and doesn't have any rare pokemon so trainers will never try to come and visit it. He was lost in his thought when Pikachu tugged at his shirt and called him. Quickly looked at where Pikachu is pointing, he found an island that covered in mist, no wonder people rarely notice it.

"Blastoise, full speed to that island" Red said as Blastoise quickly did as he ordered. Soon they reached the place, he returned Blastoise to his pokeball and with Pikachu on his shoulder, Red began to explorered the island. It was pretty big, but he believed he can find out their base and stops their plan before it too late.

The pokemon on the island wasn't that strong and with the help of Pikachu, he quickly defeated them all and continues his searching. There were some Rockets on the island, he defeated them all and knocked them out so they won't able to report to others. It took a lot of time, but finally, he found the door lead to the base. When he got inside, he found out that all the scientist are argue about something, he wondered if it is because their experiment had failed? Unfortunately, he was found out by a Rocket Runt, the alarm bell cried out and they began to attacked him. Red quickly released his pokemon from the pokeballs and fought back. It was hard since there was a lot of them, but he managed to defeat them all.

Once he finished, he got deeper inside the base and found out a lab, there was some paper on the table and he began to read it. From what he found out, the experiment had already finish, but it seem that it wasn't really successful. They didn't able to clone him 100%, he wondered what is wrong with their experiment. Then he found out from the paper that the lab suppose to have a secret door, lead to where his clone is. Thanks to those notes, Red quickly found out the door, he walked inside, it seem that there isn't any traps or bodyguard inside. After a while, he reached another door, and when he opened it, what he saw surprise him.

There, inside the room, a girl with long black hair, asleep inside a tube with strange liquid, they used a mask to cover her nose and her mouth so she can breathe normally. Walked closer to tube, he placed a hand on it, so this was the reason why they agrued? This was the reason why they said they didn't exactly able to clone him 100%? Because his clone is a girl?! Red was so shock to say anything. And suddenly, the girl inside the tube opened her eyes, her eyes, it was red, like him, but more darker. The two of them stared at each other for a while before he took a few steps back, still too surprise. The girl just looked at him, her eyes was so cold, she showed no emotion, he wondered if it is because she was just an experiment. Was she really human like him? Or she just a weapon? The question ran through his mind. Shaked head to get rid of the question, Red quickly broke the tube and bringed her outside.

Since she was still too weak to stand, he just set her on the floor and searched through his page for a towel and his spare clothes for her to wear. The whole time, the girl didn't say anything, just watched him like that. Soon, he got everything done, his clothes fitted her perfectly, they looked like twin, but of course, they have too, after all, she was his clone. The question was what should he do to her now? He can't leave her alone, Rocket may try to take her back and he doubted that she can take care of herself.

Suddenly, the girl opened her mouth and spoke "Who are you?" It was simple like that, her voice was much soften and quiter than his, probably because she is a girl. "I'm Red…" He answered, now he remembered about it, she doesn't even has a name or anything else, she just like a kid, knows nothing about this world. He didn't know what to do, it would be really troublesome to take care at her, but he also can't leave her with anyone else or leave her alone. She was made by his DNA, he felt he has responsibility to take care at her. Let out a sigh, he glanced at him, seem like he has to bring her and teach her from now on, he just hoped this won't come back to bite him in the ass in future.

During the whole time Red was lost in his thought, the girl watched him, she didn't know why, but there is something told her that she can trust him, like he is someone very close to her. What she didn't know that she was made from his DNA so it was a normal for her to feels and thinks like that. So his name was Red? But what about her? Why she doesn't know anything? All she knew was those strange people in black and white clothes, always tried to experiment her. She may stayed inside the tube, but she had always watch them in secret, she couldn't understand anything though.

After a while, they both looked into each other eyes, she tilted head to side a little while Red just shaked her head and grabbed her hand "From now on, your name is …" He paused a little, what should he names her? After a while, he turned to her, with a soft smile on his face, he said "Your name will be Mirage" Because she looked exactly like him, except the gender, so 'Mirage' will work well for her. The girl - who now called Mirage - looked at him in surprise before tested the name on her tongue a few times then nodded at him, a sign that she accepted the name. Just like that, they left the lab, the island, the place she was created.

End Chapter 1

**You may think this story gonna be all nice and sweet, but don't worry, it won't be like that, I will add drama into the story for fun too :3 Thanks for reading xD**


End file.
